


Your face

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: F/M, Female Qian Kun, Forced Pregnancy, Graphic Description, Mother Qian Kun, Murder, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Psychopath Ten, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stalking, Sweet Qian Kun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Mom... Why do you cry when you look at me?" The little boy asked seeing his mother cry again'Because you will always remind of that man.'
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Qian Kun/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 24





	Your face

**Author's Note:**

> TW : very descriptive non consensual sex  
> forced pregnancy  
> degrading names  
> extreme stalking

_Kun should've known not to go out. Not at so late, her boyfriend had warned her to take care, that people, bad people linger around always and how someone could do anything to his sweet girlfriend. Kun had ignored it, she did this all the time. She was an independent woman, she didn't need to be told like a child._

Maybe she felt a shadow around her all the time when she went, even in her own house sometimes. Maybe a few times she had heard someone follow her, she had felt eyes on her, on her body. Maybe she had ran home scared out of her wit at times but.. it was okay right? It was nothing worthy to lock herself in her house and wait for someone to be with her. She was stronger than that. 

_She should've known not to trust people despite how harmless they looked. She was always told she's too nice. Too innocent and too kind for her own good. That she shouldn't blindly trust people because everyone isn't good in this world._ But she ignored it and had followed the man who had 'dropped' his wallet to return it. She followed the man to the alley and then believed he wanted to drop her off for her safety. She believed the warm inviting eyes and the beautiful man. She let him accompany her to the apartment complex and then, the world turned black. 

Now she laid on the mattress, her hands tied above her head and so did her feet. She was scared, so scared. 

He removed her sweater and she sighed, the cold hair hitting her warm body. With a bit of hesitance, he let his chilly hands travel to her sided and then up. His lips were still on the plump ones and he moved them down to her neck, licking and biting. Sucking the tender flesh as he did and she let out weak whimpers making him pull her closer. Closer. Closer. It was just not close enough. A finger twisted in her bra and he looked up at her almost waiting for permission and she gave a nod, her mouth agap lightly. 

"Please stop." Her sweet voice cried. With shaky fingers, he unhooked it and let the cloth fall. Kun felt exposed and tugged on his shirt before he could get a look of her, pulling it over his head and trying to push him. Ten threw the shirt and then crawled close again, gently reached out and cupped a breast in his hand, giving it a light squeeze making her moan loud and her cheeks tinted red in embarrassment. They were beautiful, her breasts weren't small but not overwhelmingly big.

He has always wanted to taste them, when he would watch her shower from the camera or when she had decided to have sex with her boyfriend. He immediately leaned forward and then latched his mouth on one nipple, sucking it and kissing it continuously while the other hand stayed on the second nipple, giving the breast light squeezes and rubbing it. 

Kun started moaning, loudly as she did, "Ah! Ah... No no no." She whimpered and it encouraged him to push the taller woman down, releasing the abused nipple and then working on the other with his tongue. She cried out, hands harshly pulling on his hair and she started buckling her hips up involuntary. She didn't want this, Kun wanted to run. He slowly let his hands travel down and removed the shorts she was wearing with the underwear, his mouth now travelling to her stomach as he kissed her soft curves. There was an obvious bulge in his pants, getting tighter with every moment but he wanted to hear her cry out more, cry in pleasure he would giver her. Because Ten would give her anything, everything. 

He wanted to make their first time special, rememberable. "Do you know how long I've been waiting for this?" He said with a dark stare and licked his lips. With a swift pull, they were down to her ankles and now she laid under him, tied, helpless and fully exposed. Ten let his eyes feast, she was so pretty. Her skin was pale but not sickening, a soft glow to it. He bent down and Kun stared at him, scared. Ten would make sure those emotions would disappear till all she could feel was pleasure. 

He placed his hands under her thighs- and oh he loved them so much. They were thick and when he would grab them, the flesh was soft and smooth. He almost wanted to bite her, maybe he was so gone he could worship Kun's thighs. He lifted them and she gasped, surprised, as her legs were spread and she was so exposed. However, Ten didn't give her a lot of time to think about it as he lowered his body and attached his mouth on his cunt. It was weird but so so good. "Oh.. Please.. No.. No no no. Aah" She cried. 

He grinned at her reaction, "seems like you don't want me to stop." With one lick, he started softly sucking on it and it made Kun's legs tremble. It was too much, too good. He was loosing his mind in the pleasure and she kept trying to pull her ties. When Ten started tonguing her, she lost it. Heat rose in her stomach and she immediately felt herself reaching her orgasm. Ten sat up with his cat like grin and stared at her, head in the pillow, her long hair all over the place with mouth agap and eyes half lidded. Kun looked wrecked. 

He didn't release her thighs and softly whispered nothings as he lubed up his finger inserting it in the inviting hole. Kun cried out again and this time gripped on his shoulders. With three fingers inside him, she was crying out, hips pushing back on Ten's fingers and with that the man towered over her, his unattended aching member, entering the warm heat. Ten purred as he pushed himself inside. "It's okay.. You're doing so well." He chanted as he ran his fingers through Kun's hair. After a minute of kissing the plump lips passionately till they were red, he finally started moving. 

Picking up from shallow thursts to fully pulling out and re-entering. Kun kept moaning, "Ah. Ahh. Ah. Please stop... No.. Ohhh oh my god. Ahh ungh.. AH!" It was a mantra and Ten felt proud, he had received the collected and calm Kun to this fucked cumslut chasing her orgasm. He didn't notice the girl trying to untie herself and he immediately pulled both the wrists in one hand pinning it over his head despite the eager whines. Kun came again, crying as she did and with a few more thrusts, he came too. He kept fucking her and her begging or pleads never reached his ears. 

He didn't leave the woman to rest though, "I didn't eat your pussy out well did I? I should give it to you again." Crying, she shook her head and tried to wriggle out but Ten's hands clasped tight on her and he moved down to her cunt, softly sucking on her clit before be covered her with his mouth and started to thrust her tongue in her hole making her cry. She came again in his mouth, crying from embarrassment and pain. He got up walking over her and pulled her mouth open as his leaking member passed through her soft lips, hitting the back of her throat but Ten didn't stop. He thrusted in and came in having her swallow the warm semen.

She coughed and then looked up at him with glossy eyes "... Why... What have I done.." She cried as the fingers were back in her hole. "You're so pretty kun. I love you so much, every day I watch you, and you torture me fingering yourself with those pretty hands. When you would let your boyfriend fuck you so hard you would cry. Everyday, everyday I dreamed of you. Only you to be mine. And now I have you." He said and then his dick entered her again, making her cry and throw her head back as much as she could. 

After she came for the fifth time she couldn't handle it anymore. "Please... I'm begging you, stop please." She cried and Ten kissed her softly. "I need to make sure I send my child in you. I want to see them bloom in your womb. Otherwise, my pretty Kun, you would run away from me. You wouldn't be loyal to me." Ten had a dark grin and then he pounced him like a black cat 

Three days she was tied and then she had given up her courage to think about surviving. Death looked easier than letting the shorter man use her body like a doll everyday. Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. Bare minimum water and bare minimum food would go down her throat. It made Ten angry, when she didn't accept him. He would kick her sometimes. Sometimes he would fuck her till she said sorry. Sometimes he would insert a vibrator in her and leave it. The torture went on and everyday Ten would say he loves her wanting kun to say it back. Except she didn't. 

Until finally, she started feeling so sick. Her stomach was nauseous and she threw up constantly. Pregnant. I'm stuck here. I'm never going to get out now. Not with this child. She accepted her faith and when Ten heard her he was more than delighted. but she didn't love him. She never would. 

\----

"Mom... Why do you cry when you look at me?" The little boy asked seeing his mother cry again. Maybe he was the reason behind her tears but she shook her head and pulled him in her arms making him smile and relax. The woman hugs the child close and tries to hold back her tears. It wasn't the kid's fault. The innocent soul had nothing to do with it yet why did he have to be born with that... 

_'Because you will always remind of that man. Because you look exactly like who made me suffer for years. Because everytime I look at you, I see him, I see Ten, dead on this very house's floor bleeding as I cried setting myself free.'_

**Author's Note:**

> for meg I hope youre satisfied I used your prompt   
> I'm sorry if there are any mistakes


End file.
